Guilmon VS War
War VS Guilmon is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Guilmon from Digimon and War from Darksiders Description Digimon vs Darksiders! Two bringers of war will face off in a messy Human VS Creature match-up. Interlude Wiz: War, not exactly the prettiest sight to see in the world. Especially not when one person or creature alone is able to start it, and these two rough and tough combatants have that in spades Boomstick: Guilmon, the partner of Takato Matsuki Wiz: And War, the honorable member of the Four Horseman Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Guilmon Wiz: In the world of Digimon, Digital Monsters are absolutely everywhere, whether it be Agumon, WarGreymon, etc. Boomstick: And this is where some kid named Takato Matsuki based his drawing off of, as he wanted to create his own digital monster one day. Because of course they do, am I right? Follow Shia LeBeouf Wiz: But this was about as far as Takato would end up getting- Boomstick: Lazy kid. Though, I do know why because puberty is a more appropriate goal-''' Wiz: Anywho, that was until one day after school Takato where he found a bizarre blue card amongst his secret card collection stash. And once he tried to insert it into his card reader, he slashed the card reader with it. And he thought he ended up breaking the device '''Boomstick: Dumbass. But it turned out that his collection was glowing shortly after, and now a D-Arc had replaced the blue card he had. The D-Arc then conveniently scanned the sketches of Takato’s Digimon, and it was brought to life. Wiz: Excited, Takato ended up naming the new Digimon, Guilmon, and both him and Guilmon would end up being partners. Boomstick: As a Digimon, Guilmon has superhuman attributes, such as strength, speed and durability. He’s taken hits from Champion & Ultimate Digimon, destroyed cars, and kept up with fellow Digimon, Renamon Wiz: Being a born fighter however that’s no surprise. But along with these physical attributes, Guilmon is also filled with techniques that help him in combat. Such as Pyro Sphere, which shoots a red-hot fireball from his mouth. Boomstick: As well as Air Fireball, which is the same thing except, when he’s airborne, duh. However Guilmon also utilizes close-quarters combat, with the Rock Break-PFFFT. Wiz: Ahem, the Rock Breaker uses Guilmon’s claws as an ability to smash boulders to bits, or the upgraded Fire Rock Breaker, which is the same thing only Guilmon’s claw ignites into flames when using it. Boomstick: Guilmon however has more to it, like the Wild Scratch. And the, Fighting, Spirit Gather? What? ''' Wiz: Well, you can just call it the Kiai Tame. As it concentrates and powers up the damage done by his next attack. Also, Guilmon can also use Crimson, where he attacks foes with an armor slicing katana. '''Boomstick: And lastly he has the Neck Stretcher, which is a flaming uppercut, Fire Grenade which is a layered fireball that detonates upon contact, Fire Breath which is exactly what you think, Sharp Claws which is also what you think, Guil Shot which emits a wave from Guilmon’s mouth and Rock Crusher, which slams the foe from the air to the ground, which can even generate a small tremor. Wiz: Guilmon will do anything to win a fight, and he even has some sort of a natural killer instinct. But that’s not even the extent of Guilmon’s instincts, as with his Digivolution, he can become, Growlmon. Boomstick: Growlmon is larger and stronger than Guilmon is. He’s able to destroy half of an entire building, take out Ultimate Digimon, and is quite brutal. Wiz: On top of this, Growlmon has new attacks along with it - such as its trademark Pyro Blaster, where he belches out a burst of flames from his gut. And he also has Dragon Slash, where he uses electromagnetic blades from his talons, and are as sharp as plasma along with shooting electromagnetic waves through them. Boomstick: He also has Fire Blaster, which is basically a better fire attack, I suppose. And he also has Dino Kick, where Growlmon kicks his foe before whipping them with his tail..I know what you’re thinking. Wiz: And he also has Growl Claw, where he attacks with larger claws than Guilmon. And he also has Howling, which can even cause the earth to shake. And lastly, Dragon Spine, which fires the hairs on it’s neck at rapid speed, and they act as spikes. Boomstick: But as awesome as this is, if Growlmon takes enough of a beating he’ll revert back to his Guilmon state, so it doesn’t last forever. Still, as someone who can beat Ultimate Digimon this is quite impressive. Wiz: However, there is one very noticeable flaw with Guilmon. He’s, really, really, really, stupid. As well as over reliant on Takato Boomstick: Plus, if Guilmon takes too much of a beating, he’ll revert to the extremely vulnerable Gigimon, and if that takes too much of a beating, he’ll just get turned into a mess of data, which is basically killing him. Wiz: However, Guilmon can come back. And when he does, he’ll be more determined than ever to win a fight. Takato: Guilmon! Stop chasing squirrels! Guilmon: But if we're not here to chase squirrels, then what are we here for? War Boomstick: People can be feared by heaven, people can be feared by hell, but it takes a true badass to be feared by both! ''' Wiz: Enter War, one of the Four Horseman and part of the Nephilim race. But it wouldn’t last long, as he burned worlds under the instruction of Absalom. However, he swore revenge along with his three siblings against the Charred Council, entities part of the Old Ones race. '''Boomstick: However before they could take up their mantles as the Four Horseman, they were sent to the Far Fields along with a mysterious being known as, the Horsemaster. Wiz: The Horsemaster forced that they discard their weapons so they could bow to the creature they were sought to tame, which caused War to propose a wager, as to who would tame the horse first. Boomstick: War quickly tamed the horse, and named it Despair and directed it back to the Horsemaster and his Siblings. And the Four Horsemen were formed, after that they sought to destroy their own kind at Eden, which the nephilim were sent to conquer..this story is confusing to me. Wiz: But, as a Nephilim and a Horseman, War is a very powerful warrior. And he tends to use this to beat opponents with his sheer power, even being able to go toe to toe with enemies such as The Chosen and even Abaddon Boomstick: War wields the Chaoseater, an immensely powerful blade that absorbs chaos energy from defeated enemies. ''' Wiz: War can also mount a phantom horse named Ruin, who also has a boost and stomp attack. And War also has the Armageddon Blade, which is the only weapon powerful enough to kill the Destroyer. '''Boomstick: But he also has plenty of other weapons, such as a Crossblade, which is a ranged four bladed weapon, similar to a throwing star. He also has the badass Tremor Gauntlet! Which is even able to destroy blue rock barriers Wiz: War also wields a Scythe, but he generally prefers his Chaoseater and Armageddon Blade. And lastly he has the revolver Mercy, which has unlimited ammo and can be fired constantly as it generates it’s own supply of ammo. Boomstick: However not all of War’s equipment is for offense, it also works damn well for defense, such as the Abyssal Armor. Which negates damage taken, and gives life upon all attacks. Wiz: War can also use the Earthcaller, which while it’s normally used outside of combat, it can be used to knock back or stun enemies. And he also has the Abyssal Chain, which is a supernatural gauntlet that can fire a spear-tipped chain, which can pull foes to himself, or vise versa. And it makes for a sweet whip Boomstick: He also has another supernatural gauntlet, which fires portals which War can travel through. I wonder where I’ve heard that one before Wiz: And, War has Shadowflight, which allows War to glide, and gain high heights in the air. Boomstick: War also gains Wrath Powers, such as Blade Geyser, which allows War to slam the ground and blades to sprout up around him. And Stoneskin, which causing War to, well have his skin become as hard as stone of course. And that’s also an innuendo Wiz: What is with you today? Boomstick: Drinking Wiz, drinking. Anyway, War also has Immolation, which surrounds himself in fire. If anyone were to come within melee range, they’d burst into flames. Offering as both an offense and a defense, although it doesn’t last as long as Stoneskin Wiz: And lastly, Affliction, which summons magical serpents that fly and enemies, and inflicts damage until this ability wears out. And this is also the most powerful Wrath attack Boomstick: That’s cute. Meanwhile War also has the Mask of Shadows, which allows War to see things invisible to the human eye, Chronomancer, which is an ability that allows to slow down time using the Chronospheres. And my personal favorite as well as most powerful, War can tap into the deadly Chaos Form! Wiz: This, ‘Chaos Form’ has the appearance of a hulking fiery demon far larger than War himself. Which can be accessed once a certain amount of energy is obtained, and he can trigger this at well. War’s strength is able to kill a Trauma in five strikes, slam his sword into the ground which causes an effective attack that damages all foes near the strike. And he’s practically invulnerable Boomstick: Granted this only lasts for a short amount of time, and he’s much slower than he is as War. Wiz: But even then, War is a complete monster in combat. He’s gotten the best of the Old Ones, defeated Uriel, took on destroyer and the chosen ones of him and defeated them single-handedly. And he even successfully slew the Nephilim race Boomstick: But a badass swordsman is not without his faults. He’s had his arm cut off before by his brother, he’s been restricted by the Charred Council, he’s inferior to Absalom and Samael, he’s even been killed by Straga before. Until a rematch happened, which War won Wiz: And that’s exactly why War shouldn’t be messed with, even if you do win against him, he’ll come back, and you’ll be more chaos energy for the Chaoseater War: You can look me in the eye when I kill you. DEATH BATTLE! Forest Zone Day-Time The sun was shining brightly in the skies, as Digimon roamed freely throughout the forest without a care in the world, likewise a young kid and his Digimon partner were wandering through the forest, the 10 year old Digimon lover Matsuda Takato, and his virus attributed digimon partner, Guilmon. “Now just, don’t chase squirrels right now okay?” Takato politely asked Guilmon, which he nodded before replying, “Can we have goose eggs for dinner?” Takato also nodded as they continued walking through the Forest Zone. Takato then gave Guilmon a piece of bread in the shape of Guilmon’s head, which he quickly ate in response to this, however off in the distance were some galloping noises coming from a horse. It was the Phantom Horse Ruin, which was going through the Forest Zone and causing other Digimon to flee, as the person riding the Phantom Horse was one of the Four Horseman, War. War and his Phantom Horse bursted through four of the trees in the Forest Zone, which caused Takato without thinking to flee without Guilmon, but Guilmon stayed put, and shot a fireball at War. War quickly leapt from his Phantom Horse, but the Phantom Horse got hit by the Fireball, causing it to be injured and dropping to the ground. “Death had just given me a new assignment, turns out you are that assignment.” War said, as he drew the Chaoseater before aiming it at Guilmon. “..assignment?” Guilmon questioned, confused, but War just shook his head. “It’s called a fight, you know.” War replied, which Guilmon tensed up. “So, a fight huh..” Guilmon responded, before putting up his claws in reaction to this new combatant, one he’s never seen before. This battle of human and creature was going to be one that no Digimon, or Nephilim would ever forget. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAvlhyhnAA) War heaved the Chaoseater on his shoulder before making a run for it towards Guilmon, War then leaped up in the air before swinging the Chaoseater with a forehand slash, but Guilmon leaped forward, above the sword swing and towards War, and it caused Chaoseater to impact the ground, bashing a tiny crater into it. Guilmon then tried to bite War’s head clean off, but War ejected the Chaoseater from the ground and whacked the Digimon in the cranium, before swinging the Chaoseater with a reverse backhand strike. Guilmon caught the blade in his hands, which caught War off guard at first. “What?” War questioned in disbelief, before Guilmon grabbed the Chaoseater from War’s hands and tossed it towards him. War ended up diving forward and snatching the Chaoseater as it flew through the air, War then swung the Chaoseater at Guilmon again while he remained airborne, but like before Guilmon leaped out of the way, but this time War slashed a tree causing it to collapse. The tree however fell forward and dropped directly on top of Guilmon, which War took as a sign that the fight was over as Guilmon was very light. This battle however was far from over, as Guilmon dug his claws into the tree he was stuck under before ripping directly through it, Guilmon jumped up through the hole created by his claws before his mouth began to charge some fire inside it. “Pyro Sphere!” Guilmon exclaimed, before he fired a red-hot fireball from his mouth. The fireball grazed through War, with some cinders appearing all over his body, but the Abyssal Armor managed to negate any incoming damage that would’ve posed any sort of threat. War then dashed back towards Guilmon, before slicing a tiny wound into Guilmon’s back with the Chaoseater, causing Guilmon to stumble forward in agony. Guilmon then leapt forward away from War, as War got out the Crossblade. War tossed the Crossblade at a perfect angle at Guilmon, who wasn’t paying any attention as to what was heading right towards him. Once the Crossblade impacted Guilmon, it stunned the creature and the ninja star like weapon ricocheted in the opposite direction, back into War’s hands. War then took this as an opportunity to charge directly towards Guilmon with his Chaoseater ready to swing, while Guilmon remained vulnerable. By the time Guilmon regained his footing, he was rather late on his end, as War swung Chaoseater upward, or as he liked to call it a Sword Uppercut. It made a direct hit, and caused Guilmon to get launched up into the air. Guilmon’s mouth however ignited into flames like before, that was until Guilmon shot a fireball while he was airborne directly at War’s head, but like the previous attack the fireball just grazed through the Abyssal Armor, causing not a lot of damage. “And you thought that would have greater impact, huh?” War aggressively asked, as Guilmon descended from the air. War tossed the Crossblade at Guilmon for the second time, but the creature knew what the effect the Crossblade would have, and swung his claws at the four pointed blade, causing it to shatter and the pieces to drop to the ground. War then noticed this, and equipped himself with the Tremor Gauntlet. War swung his Tremor Gauntlet equipped arm at Guilmon, but Guilmon exclaimed “Rock Breaker!” before swinging his claw at the Tremor Gauntlet, creating a power struggle. War got himself dug a few inches into the ground, but he managed to force Guilmon off of him, and back up against a tree. War approached Guilmon as he leaped from against the tree, before Guilmon and War continued to strike each other with their claws and Tremor Gauntlet. Before Guilmon made a successful hit on War, causing a small claw mark to get dug on the Abyssal Armor, and Guilmon to leap up in the air towards War. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj_CEXBH588) “Fire Rock Breaker!” Guilmon exclaimed, before Guilmon’s claws combusted into flames as intended, before Guilmon swung his flame infused claws at War, which War backed away from, and caused Guilmon to miss his target. War then swung his Tremor Gauntlet as if it were to be a sledgehammer at Guilmon, until he guarded himself with his claws. Guilmon then leaped into the air before landing on top of War, where he frantically slashed him with his claws until War smashed Guilmon with the Tremor Gauntlet, causing him to get launched through the ground. War turned away from Guilmon again, thinking the fight was over. But like last time, Guilmon was a lot more durable than War would give him credit for. Guilmon leaped from the hole created before he ignited his claws again, only this time he used it as an uppercut, “Neck Stretcher!” Guilmon yelled as his ignited claws made contact with War’s chin, causing War to get launched a few feet up into the air, as Guilmon dove to where War would land, and he made a bite for War’s head CRUNCH! War’s head was caught in the bite, and he shook his head out of Guilmon’s mouth, and he ended up landing directly on top of Guilmon due to the creature’s stupidity. War got up before grabbing Guilmon by the throat, and tossing him a foot above himself, and once Guilmon began to descent back to the ground, War used the Earthcaller to launch him through a tree. War drew a Scythe as Guilmon dashed towards him, with his claws ready for another dose of slicing at War. War tried to kick Guilmon in the face, but Guilmon leaped up above the kick and closer to War, but Guilmon found himself struck by the blunt end of War’s scythe, and War swung the actual blade of the scythe downward. Guilmon dove forward before jumping at the blunt end of the Scythe, before swinging his claws and slicing the Scythe in half, and dove towards War. “Fighting Spirit Gather!” Guilmon exclaimed, before he gained more strength for his next attack, which would have quite the toll on War. “Crimson!” Guilmon exclaimed, before he struck War’s Abyssal Armor with an armor-slicing katana, then swung it upwards, causing a straight hole to get slashed through the armor. Guilmon then kicked War in the face, causing War to get launched backwards as Guilmon stood still, as he was about to blast another fireball. But War stood back up and fired a spear tipped chain at Guilmon with the Abyssal Chain, which made contact with Guilmon. War aggressively pulled the chain, causing Guilmon to get launched towards War, before Guilmon got struck by War’s Tremor Gauntlet. And while Guilmon was soaring through the air due to the strike, War equipped himself with the handgun Mercy. War then opened fire, and rapidly shot bullets at Guilmon with Mercy, as Mercy spawned more bullets into the clip. Guilmon however managed to withstand the bullets he was getting hit by, as he breathed fire at War. War stopped firing Mercy and rolled out of the way, and tried to aim back at Guilmon before firing again. Guilmon however leapt out of the crosshairs before War could begin to fire, as Guilmon spat a layered fireball next to War. War thought that Guilmon wasn’t aiming, as Guilmon began to leap away, “Get back here!” War shouted, before aiming the Abyssal Chain at Guilmon, but before War could fire the chain.. BOOM!! War was hit by a point blank explosion, which launched him towards Guilmon who stopped in his tracks, Guilmon then used Sharp Claws. War was slashed again and again by Guilmon’s claws, until War sliced Guilmon with Chaoseater and tossed him back. “Guilmon gonna need help from Takato-Mon.” Guilmon muttered, as he checked his surroundings in hopes of finding Takato around. No such luck, as Takato had fled the Forest Zone by quite a bit at that point. “Takato-Mon?” Guilmon asked, before he saw War activating his Wrath Powers, this time using Blade Geyser. Guilmon knew what he had to do now. “Guilmon digivolve to..” Guilmon said, as he got surrounding by a red energy, before it flashed in front of War, causing him to shield his eyes in response. “GROWLMON!!” Guilmon shouted, as a dragon much larger than Guilmon was appeared as the flash of red light dissipated. Growlmon had entered the fight, and it’d prove to be a doozy for War. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKSik1u8DKI) War took aim with Mercy before opening fire at Growlmon, but unlike the Guilmon before him Growlmon just stood there and took the bullets. Which Growlmon began approaching War slowly as he continued to take the bullets, and before long Growlmon with one slash cut Mercy in two. Growlmon then began to slash at War with his claws over and over, until War swung Chaoseater against the ground, causing various other swords to burst from the ground and around Growlmon. Growlmon quickly backflipped above the swords’ range, allowing him to avoid the attack, War in a rage slashed the ground a second time. But Growlmon flipped a second time, and he avoided the group of swords. War’s temper was clearly going off the wall, as wings of shadow appeared from War’s back, War then leaped into the air before gliding towards Growlmon. “PYRO BLASTER!” Growlmon yelled, before he belched out flames from his gut, which caused War’s gliding to spin off course and crash land against a boulder. Growlmon then dashed towards War before jumping up into the air, as electromagnetic blades appeared from his forearm talons. “PLASMA BLADE!” Growlmon shouted, before firing electromagnetic waves through his forearm talon blades. But War equipped himself with the Voidwalker, before shooting the boulder he was up against and a nearby tree, causing War to travel through the portals and drop from the tree shot. War landed on the ground, creating a small crater just from his landing, as Growlmon ended up destroying the boulder with the electromagnetic waves. War began to activate his Wrath Powers a second time, this time he activated the Stoneskin. Growlmon smirked, as he thought he’d destroy War with this just as he did the boulder, so he leapt forward with his electromagnetic blades. However War swung his fist forward at Growlmon, who got impacted directly in the stomach. Growlmon yelped in response to this, as Growlmon clutched his stomach while getting launched through several trees. Growlmon ended up falling down to the ground after getting launched through the 7th tree, as he ended up getting back up despite this. War then began to dash towards Growlmon as he winded up a punch with his Stoneskin Wrath Ability, but Growlmon had his own attack in store for War. Growlmon quickly leapt from the ground and towards War, before he kicked him right in the face and whipped him down to his knees with his tail. War managed to get up despite this before swinging his Chaoseater at Growlmon, who caught the blade in his hands before tossing it aside. War in response to this decided it wasn’t worth getting back, which actually managed to surprise Growlmon in response, but his surprised reaction wouldn’t last long as War instead drew the legendary Armageddon Blade to replace Chaoseater. But before War would get some hits in with the Armageddon Blade, he used the Wrath Powers, this time using the third ability of the Wrath Powers listings, the Immolation. This time War combusted into flames, and he was now surrounded in an inferno, which caused Growlmon to flinch when he saw this. But he wasted no time before trying to attack, “GROWL CLAW!” Growlmon yelled, before making a dash towards War. Needless to say however Guilmon’s idiotic nature still proved to be apparent within Growlmon, as he got within melee range of the Immolation, and ended up bursting into flames. Growlmon ended up running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off due to being set on fire, but the fire ended up dissipating after a while and he turned back towards War, before exclaiming “FIRE BLASTER!” Growlmon then had his mouth combust into flames before he fired a burst of flames from it at War, causing him to stumble back. War then stopped the Immolation ability before he activated his final Wrath Power, as well as his most powerful, Affliction. War then summoned magical serpents, which began to chase Growlmon quickly right after they were summoned, but Growlmon ended up howling, and the sheer power of the howl caused the ground begin to shake. The tremor ended up stunning the serpents in place, before Growlmon used Plasma Blade a second time, as electromagnetic blades appeared from his forearm talons again Growlmon ended up going through the serpents, cutting through each and every one of them like butter, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud, before he dashed towards War. “DRAGON SPINE!” Growlmon shouted, before firing the hairs on his neck at rapid speed towards War, but he had another idea planned. War fired one of his Chronospheres, before dashing towards Growlmon and getting out the Armageddon Blade, War then began to rapidly slash Growlmon with the Armageddon Blade before he got out the Tremor Gauntlet and bashed Growlmon against the ground, before stabbing Growlmon with the Armageddon Blade. Growlmon howled in pain, before War raised the Armageddon Blade up in the air. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2uPUE2hbVo) War ended up using all of the energy gained by both the Chaoseater and the Armageddon Blade to mutate into a gigantic fiery demon, which was far larger than War’s base form. War also gained vestigal wings on it’s back, and pulled out a sword covered in flames. War’s Chaos Form had joined the clash. Chaos War then ended up slamming the flame covered sword against the ground, causing an area attack that caused Growlmon to get stuck in the position he was in, before Chaos War slowly walked towards Growlmon and sliced him over and over with his flaming sword, and whacked his head with the blunt end. After so many strikes taken by the now Chaos War, Growlmon couldn’t take anymore punishment and ended up reverting back into the weaker Guilmon, who tried to combat this Chaos War with a blast wave from his mouth, but Chaos War literally walked through it and continued to repeatedly slash Guilmon. Guilmon tried to slam War against the ground with Rock Crusher, but it was all too late at that point as after all of the damage dealt by Chaos War he reverted into his baby form, Gigimon, which dropped onto the ground. Chaos War then heaved the flaming sword over his head, before swinging downward at Gigimon, and with one strike, the baby Digimon bursted into a mess of data. Takato would not be happy that his beloved Guilmon had fallen in battle that day, even if he was gonna be reformed K.O! War’s energy quickly depleted as he stayed in his Chaos War state, causing him to deform back to his base form. War put the Armageddon Blade back in his inventory, as he went to work on healing his Phantom Horse, Ruin, before he rode the horse out of the forest before going back to his home. The other members of the Four Horseman would have quite the story told to them by War. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn! Now that was an awesome clash! Wiz: Both Guilmon and War were evenly matched at first, with Guilmon having the agility speed and potentially durability advantage, while War had the advantage in raw power, smarts and experience Boomstick: Guilmon was even able to combat quite a few of War’s abilities! But there was one power Guilmon just couldn’t combat in particular, the Chaos Form. Wiz: What this ultimately came down to was a battle between Growlmon and Chaos War, which while Growlmon is violent and determined, as well as still having the speed and agility advantage. None of that mattered against Chaos War’s hulking strength and durability Boomstick: Chaos War could just take and dish out much more punishment than Growlmon could ever hope to achieve, that and the most important factor in this fight, smarts. Wiz: As we’ve stated, Guilmon is, quite the idiot. But with War, he’s a very intelligent foe, and an expert in tactician, which ultimately allowed for War to take home the gold in this fight Boomstick: Looks like Guilmon just experienced his expiration date..a, data. Wiz: ..yeah, we really, really, really need better puns. The winner is, War. Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle of the two protagonist magical girls of their respective series, both with some of the most insane hax and overpowered abilities ever covered on this series. But whos overpowered abilities will carry one of them to victory? Prepare yourself for the biggest spectacle cat-fight you've ever seen in your life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015